


Six AM

by kissoffools



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, M/M, Morning After, Realization, finding out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-07 12:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissoffools/pseuds/kissoffools
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Derek slips out of Stiles' bed at six in the morning, he plans to throw on his clothes and escape the Stilinski house with the Sheriff never even knowing he was there. He isn't expecting to run into someone else - someone who isn't the Sheriff - in the hallway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six AM

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coreopsis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coreopsis/gifts).



> Fun little fandom_stocking treat for coreopsis! When I found out that you ship Derek/Stiles and Melissa/Sheriff, this scenario popped into my head immediately. I hope you enjoy!

After his first night sleeping over at Stiles’ place, Derek sets his alarm for six am.

He doesn’t like the feeling of slipping out before the rest of the house is awake, but Stiles understands. They talk about it the night before, as they lie in bed drenched in sweat and the sheets pulled up tight around them, and agree it’s for the best. Stiles hasn’t told his dad about the two of them yet and isn’t sure when he’s going to be ready – it’s going to be hard enough, Derek knows, for Stiles to tell his dad that he’s bi and oh, yeah, dating someone who was once a suspect for murder. Doing so over juice and toast and having to explain that Derek likes to use his window as his own personal entrance to the house? Not the best idea. Derek can’t blame him for needing more time to figure out how to approach that one.

So when the alarm on his phone beeps six, Derek slides quietly out of bed, gets dressed, and leans down to brush a kiss over Stiles’ forehead.

Stiles stirs a little, nuzzling his head further into the pillow. "’s it six already?” he mumbles, blinking one eye open reluctantly, and Derek can’t help but grin. Stiles in the morning is more adorable than he’d ever thought possible.

“Yeah,” he says quietly, brushing back a stray piece of Stiles’ hair. “Go back to sleep, okay? I’ll call you later.”

“Kay.” Stiles sighs and his eyes fall shut again. “’m glad you stayed last night.”

“Me too,” Derek says. And he really is, early morning sneak-outs and all.

He’s planning to just use the window again – the tree outside really is handy – but a sudden sharp pang in his bladder makes him pause. He hesitates for a moment, weighing his options. The Sheriff’s room is all the way at the end of the hall, and the bathroom is just right next to Stiles’ bedroom. He could theoretically slip out, go to the bathroom, and slide back into Stiles’ room in a minute, tops. He knows he risks being spotted, but… it’s six in the morning. The Sheriff had been out late and had gotten home after he and Stiles had gone to sleep. Surely a one-minute pee won’t mess anything up.

Derek is barely two steps outside of Stiles’ bedroom when the door at the end of the hall opens.

And out steps Melissa McCall.

Derek freezes, thrown. He has no idea what to do. Melissa is definitely not someone he was expecting to see in the Stilinski upstairs hallway at six in the morning, and he doesn’t think he can duck back inside Stiles’ bedroom without her noticing. Judging from the look on her face when she spots him, he’s the last person she’s expecting, as well.

“Um,” Derek says, for lack of anything better. “Hi.”

She gestures at him to be quiet, gently easing the Sheriff’s door closed. Then she takes a couple of steps towards him, crossing her arms self-consciously, as if she knows exactly how sheer her short nightgown is.

Derek tries his hardest not to look. He doesn’t want to be rude.

“What are you doing here?” Melissa asks quietly, her brow creasing in concern. “Is something wrong?” He can hear the edge in her voice, the worry there. Derek knows that he represents a lot to Scott’s mother, the strange and the dangerous, and he feels badly that even his presence is enough to make her nervous.

“Everything’s fine,” he reassures her, shaking his head. “It – I…” He shrugs, at a loss for words, and vaguely gestures towards Stiles’ bedroom behind him.

“ _Oh_ ,” Melissa says, raising her eyebrows. “Oh. Wow, um. Does John…?” She trails off, looking back behind her at the closed door, and Derek can’t help but smile just a little bit. He likes Melissa – has since he first met her. She’s intelligent and strong and capable, and she loves her son more fiercely than anything he’s ever seen before. She reminds him of his own mother, a little bit, in the way she smiles and steps up to control a scary situation. 

He likes that, apparently, she also knows how to have some fun.

“We haven’t told him yet,” Derek says. “Does Stiles know about… this?” He gestures towards Melissa’s nightgowned form, and she flushes pink. He hopes she knows that he means her relationship and not her choice of nightwear.

“I guess the Stilinski men need to do some talking, huh?” She chuckles, and Derek breathes out a little laugh himself.

“Maybe we should let them take care of that,” he says. “When it’s not six in the morning.”

“Agreed,” Melissa says, smiling. Then she gestures towards the stairs behind him. “I was just – I was thirsty, so…”

“Oh, god, go ahead,” Derek says, stepping out of the way quickly. “I just needed to use the bathroom before heading out.”

She pauses, raising her eyebrows at him again. “Does Stiles know you’re leaving when he’s still asleep?”

She looks so concerned, so motherly, that Derek feels a rush of affection for her. Stiles’ dad does a great job, Derek knows that, but he knows what it’s like to be without a mother. Stiles should get to have someone like that in his life.

“I said goodbye,” Derek says. “Promise.”

“Good.” She smiles and steps around him, heading for the stairs.

He’s almost got the bathroom door closed behind him when he hears her say his name softly, and he pokes his head out around the doorjamb. “Yeah?”

She’s at the top of the stairs, half turned towards him. “Are you guys happy?”

Derek feels a strange flutter in his chest, is pretty sure there’ll be a blush creeping up his own cheeks any second now. “We are,” he tells her, with a nod. “I mean… I am. I think he is, too.” He doesn’t talk to people about this thing with Stiles, whatever it’s becoming, doesn’t really know how to put his feelings into words.

He likes talking to Melissa, though. He feels like he can trust her. Like, somehow, she understands.

She tilts her head a little. “I’m glad.”

She gets down three steps before Derek calls out, quietly, “Are _you_ happy?”

The grin she gives him lights up her entire body, and she nods too. “Very.”

When Derek gets back into the bedroom, he has to stop and lean down over Stiles again to press another kiss to his cheek. Can’t resist, not when his belly still feels fluttery. And as he climbs down the tree outside Stiles’ window and sets off across the lawn, he thinks about that grin on Melissa’s face once more.

It’s the same grin he wears inside, every time Stiles does something ridiculous or cracks a lame joke, every time Stiles slides their hands together or presses a kiss to his neck.

It’s love, on her face.

And it’s love, with Stiles. He didn’t know that before, didn’t know how to sort out his feelings and figure out what this whole thing is. But he knows, now. He saw it on Melissa’s face, and it matches how he feels inside. It’s exactly how he feels about Stiles.

He can’t wait to call him later.

 

_end._


End file.
